Kingdoms
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: My eyes are the talk of the town. Touko told me to ignore them; black eyes are "interesting" she says. Not to my parents who abandoned me, not to those here, who shun me and I can't help but feel that I don't belong. I promise I will overcome my challenges. But when I and 7 other get transported to another world where war rages, we get something unimaginable: Pokemon Powers.OCxOC
1. Prologue

_Kingdoms_

* * *

**Hellooooo everyone! Here's a (yet again) new fanfiction! This is an OC fanfic...so I hope I do decently. And I had told myself I would never do OC fanfics because I don't like them much, but I got this idea...and it wouldn't leave me alone. It's all thanks to reading this one awesome manga, watching an awesome anime, wishing I had pokemon, and drawing anime characters. XD I guess it just turned out this way. ;)**

**Enjoy peoples! ^-^**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

_Summery: My eyes are the talk of the town. Touko told me to ignore them. Black eyes are "interesting" she says. Not to my parents, who abandoned me, not to those living here, who shun me, and I can't help but feel as if I don't belong. I promise though, I will overcome my challenges. However, once children in my town start disappearing, it's only a matter of time til I go too. Who will I meet along the way? Will there be danger? Romance?_

_I, along with 7 others must find out why we were chosen, as we have powers that no one else can even imagine:_

_Pokemon powers._

* * *

"Stay back!"

Footsteps pound through the underbrush.

"Key! I'm scared!" a girl's voice whimpers.

"Shh!" a young boys' replies. "We need to wait for them to leave."

"Who are they? How did they get here?" the girl continues.

"Seriously, shush!" Key says in exasperation. The girl goes quiet for a moment. "I'm not sure who they are, or how they got here."

"They look like aliens," the girl says a matter of factly. "Why are they after me? They knew my name...and it seems as if they're only made of shadow, they float and that's creepy..."

"I don't know-"

"Over here!" a shout rings through the forest.

Key grabs the girl's upper arm, and drags her away from their pursuers. The moonlight is so dim neither can see well, but Key manages to lead his friend through into a wide open expanse.

"Damn it!" he curses quietly. "We'll need to cross this small field before we reach the jungle." The girl frowns.

"What should we do then?"

"Take a chance?" With a shrug, both children plunge into the wide open.

"There they are! Get them!"

Key grunts in frustration. "This way!" he says, and pulls the girl behind him as they dodge the strangely clad men who pop in and out of their vision.

"K-Key!" the girl cries out as three figures appear in from of them.

Key and the girl both dive into a roll and slip underneath the wispy legs of the men.

The girl looks at her friend, before sprinting away in the opposite direction, and all the men follow.

"NO!" Key shouts. "Come back!" The girl doesn't respond, and reaches the edge of the jungle within moments even though she stumbles several times. The men cloaked in black circle around her as she stops in front of a gaping shadow between two twisting trees.

She looks over at Key with bright, round, golden eyes, and smiles.

"Goodbye," she says, as one of the men slam a large needle into her chest, and inject some substance. She falls onto the ground in a heap, then in a flash, the moon lights up, and a beam points at the ground which causes a spiraling portal to appear in a glowing brilliance.

Another of the shadow men sling the girl over their shoulder, and step through. Key stares after them in shock, and a scream fills the silent night.

…

My eyes open, and I look around. The trees are still, as no wind is blowing, and I struggle to my feet.

Where am I?

Who am I?

How did I get here?

Sitting up, I push myself to my feet, and stumble through the forest aimlessly. I lean against a tree, and stare up at the sky, scrunching up my face hard, trying to remember what happened before I woke up on the ground.

Sighing, I rub my forehead, as nothing comes to mind. Suddenly, a light flashes in my face, and I see the face of a girl.

"Maria!" she exclaims. "I was so worried! Why are you out here? My mom is worried sick. Come back home before you die of cold and pneumonia!"

I stare at her, and crumple onto the ground in a dead faint.

**Yeah, yeah...it will make sense later. ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

_Kingdoms_

* * *

Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 1! Things are going to get faster paced after chapter 2. ^-^ (Oh, and there will be Ferriswheelshipping...just not for a little while.)**

* * *

_~Several years later~_

* * *

Touko points at my omelet.

"If you're not going to eat that, can I have it?" she asks. I sigh, and dump the bright yellow egg onto my cousin's plate.

Touko swallows it in two bites, and I shudder, wondering how the heck she doesn't choke and die.

"Girls, don't be late for school," my aunt's voice comes through the halls from the bathroom. Touko jumps up, and tosses her plate into soapy water in the sink, and runs past me, grabbing her hat from the hook on the wall.

"C'mon Maria!" she says. "Don't wanna be late, do you?" I push myself back in my chair and stand.

What I wouldn't give to never have to go to school again. It's just so stressful...

I wash my dish so that my aunt doesn't have to as I hear Touko crashing into things haphazardly in her room.

"Where is my vest!?" she yelps. I turn off the water, and dry my hands on a towel.

"It should be hanging up in the laundry room," I say, as Touko slips and slides down the hall.

"Found it!" she cheers. I head down to the door, and sit down to pull my boots on. Touko runs up and jumps into her black and pink boots before lacing them up.

"Ready to rule the day Maria?" she asks optimistically. I manage to give her a forced smile.

"As always cuz," I say, trying to sound normal. Touko fluffs her ponytail, and makes it poof out more than it already was, and grins.

"Well, let's go!" She skips out the door, and I pull my leather jacket out of the closet and pull it on over my dark blue t-shirt. I dig for my lunch money and shove it into the pocket of my jean shorts. I look into the mirror, and straighten the two short braids in front of my ears, and firmly press my black headband down onto my head.

"MARIAAAAA!" Touko calls. "I don't wanna be late because of you!" I shake myself, and know that stalling won't work any longer. Why the hell did the weekend have to pass so fast?

I push the front door open, and walk into the crisp, cool air. Touko grins at me as she jumps around in her usual outfit. Black vest, white tank top, pink and white ballcap, ripped up shorts, and her boots.

However, I don't see why she bothers wearing the old...what was it called? Oh, the Xtransceiver. Those aren't used anymore...because... Touko waves a hand in front of my face.

"Let's go!" I shove my hands in my jacket pockets and follow her.

"Why are you wearing that old Xtransceiver anyway?" I ask. "No one uses them anymore." She shrugs.

"They just...have some sort of nostalgic feel to them," she says. "I guess I like old stuff." I nod absentmindedly, and make sure I'm several paces behind her, so that it doesn't look like we're walking together.

I pull out my Mp3 player, and shove some earbuds into my ears so that Touko won't talk to me. It's better this way. When we arrive at school, I sprint past her as fast as I can, and into the school. I run to my locker, shove my stuff into the back, and grab my school books. I lock it before Touko even opens the door, and I'm up the stairs in a flash.

That's when I'm grabbed by the scruff of my neck and yanked down yet another hallway. I flail around, trying to keep a hold of my books, but it is useless. You would think I'd be used to this by now. With a loud crash, I'm thrown into the lockers, and my books go flying. My shoulder takes most of the damage, and I grimace.

"Well, looky here," a voice says. "If it isn't the little black eyed demon." I keep my eyes downcast, and reach for my books. Someone grabs the back of my jacket, and hauls me off the ground.

"Why so quiet, freak?" the person says. "C'mon...say something interesting." I seal my mouth mentally, and look at the floor. With a flick of his wrist, I'm thrown into the lockers again, and pinned.

"Look at me when I talk to you," he says, and my head is forced up. I look at him without expression. He smirks.

"Why don't we all have a little fun," he says. "I'll go first." He raises his fist to slam it into my face, when a call rings out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

I look over in shock, and see Touko. She is staring at the crowd of bullies.

"You guys better scram now, or some heads are going to roll."

My eyes widen. Touko wasn't supposed to see this. I didn't want to get her involved with these scum.

"Tch!" the boy who was going to hit me scoffs. "Let's go, we don't want any witnesses." I slide to the floor as they all saunter off. Touko rushes over to me, and places her hand on my shoulder; I wince.

"What happened?" she asks in confusion.

"It's nothing," I say. She grabs my head, and turns it around so that I look at her in the eye.

"I can tell when people lie," she says. "That's my superpower." I glare at her, and say nothing. She sighs, and stands up.

"Well, let's go to class," she says. "I'll carry your books for you." I nod sullenly, and turn towards the restroom.

"I'm going to clean myself up," I mutter, and shoulder the door open, leaving Touko out in the hallway.

…

Third period has already started. I bet everyone is listening to the Great Extinction lecture. As if we haven't heard about it enough already. I rub my eyelids with the palms of my hands, and try to swallow down the lump in my throat.

I screwed up.

After all these years, Touko finally saw how my days are usually filled; with bullies, and taunting, and pointing, and avoiding, and fear...

My eyes are the talk of the town. I glare up at my reflection in the mirror, and two pure black orbs stare back. I slam my hands onto the counter.

Why do people hate me for how I look? They treat me as if I were some dangerous plague.

Touko told me my eyes are "interesting"...how stupid is that?

They're the cause of my dread of everyday. I pull out my phone, and bring up a browser to surf the web. On the headlines of our news page, I see a picture of a burning building. The words below it read: Scientific Study in Failure. Building Goes Up In Smoke.

I scroll away from the article, and head to my favorite music website before hiding in one of the bathroom stalls, and closing my eyes to allow the music to wash away all worry.

…

Before the last class of the day, I sneak out of school, and head into downtown. I never went to the cafeteria, so I might as well pick something up to eat. I keep my eyes downcast so that no one knows who I am.

Everyone in town may no know my name, but they would recognize my eyes a mile away, and avoid me like a black cat. A normal black cat, not one with powers or anything. I push the door open to a coffee shop, and head over to the counter.

"A caramel latte and a bagel," I murmur.

"Okay," the cashier says, and looks at me warily. I keep staring at the floor. They walk away to get my order, and I hear them muttering an anti-evil chant under their breath. So, they knew who I was. That's just _fantastic_. I pay them before quickly getting out before anyone else noticed my oddity.

…

Once I get home, I grab a bunch of fruit from the bowl on the table, and run upstairs to my room before locking myself in and turning the TV on.

"-and because of this, authorities are saying for all children to never go out after dark," a newscaster says. I frown.

Huh?

"Now, aside from the disappearance of children, we've been hearing about how some kids in town have been having these reoccurring nightmares, I guess you could say, that have been tormenting them. The Research Hospital for Youth Wellness has sent out a notification saying that they have a way to help the kids with these dreams recover, so if anyone out there knows of a child suffering from this odd epidemic, please contact them, and they'll help take care of the poor kids."

The man turns to the lady next to him.

"Now, for our annual broadcast of the Great Extinction," she says. "After all Pokemon went extinct, we-"

I turn off the TV and roll over onto my beanbag. I don't want to listen to this anymore. I'm sick and tired of hearing about how wonderful the world was back then.

How do we even know Pokemon existed?

My eyes shut, and I drift off into a neutral sleep as a frown tugs at the corners of my lips.

* * *

**Sooooo how was that for a first chapter? :D**

**Tell me what you thought! ^-^**

**~Misty**


	3. Chapter 2

_Kingdoms_

* * *

Chapter 2

**Glad you liked the chapter guys! ^-^ Here's the next one!**

**And yes! Those people are Eyecists Mal! Which is sooo mean of them! :O**

* * *

The sky is dark. The sound of crows fills the air, and a pounding heart thumps wildly. Hands struggle to push through the underbrush of the woods. Running, running running; never stopping, and never ending. Fear clutches tightly to the mind of the afraid. Then the woods transforms into a room with blank walls.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Don't move...we're going to run a few tests...to...figure out what your chemical makeup is. Relax."

...

…...

Screams fill the room. Hands shake in front of my vision.

Wait.

MY vision?

They're blood stained.

…

I bolt up in bed shrieking bloody murder. Sweat has dampened my back, and run into my eyes. My chest heaves as I look around wildly for signs of blood...there are none. Then something catches my eye.

A shadow flickers, and seems to _jump_ out of the window, as if it were a person. I toss my sheets aside, and run to my window. The window is open. I hadn't ever opened it.

My TV suddenly switches on, and the broadcast from yesterday afternoon runs again. My heart feels as if it has stopped.

"- kids in town have been having these reoccurring nightmares, I guess you could say, that have been tormenting them. The Research Hospital for Youth Wellness has sent out a notification saying that they have a way to help the kids with these dreams recover, so if anyone out there knows of a child suffering from this odd epidemic, please contact them-"

I jam my thumb into the power button and it turns off. I let out a wisp of breath, and it flips my bangs out of my eyes. I can't go to bed. Not now.

Instead, I don my jacket and clothes from yesterday. I'd only worn them for a couple of hours anyway, since I'd changed into some sweats when I got home. I pull on my gray knee-high socks, and step into my boots. I look around, making sure the house is silent before stealing out of my window, sliding down the roof, catching myself on a branch, and dropping to the ground with a quiet thud.

I dash towards the forest, to the spot I first woke up, and didn't remember who I was. At least Touko and auntie helped me piece it back together...I still can't believe my parents abandoned me because of my eyes...I still feel as if the scorn they felt for me is a dagger in my chest.

Shaking my head, I continue running until I stop in the clearing. I walk over to the spot I was lying on so many years ago, and fall onto my back into the soft grass.

Lifting up my hand, I splay out my fingers, and the stars twinkle between them; it seems as if a golden mist is settling over my hand. I blink several times, and the golden dust fades away. I sit up, and close my hand into a fist. I smile.

Holding "starlight dust" has always been so calming for me. I have no idea what it is, or even if I'm actually seeing it, but I still love sparkling light regardless.

…

It's almost dawn by the time I decide to go back home. I shake the dew out of my hair, and run back to the house. I slip in, and run to the bathroom to make my hair and turn the shower on so that its "seems" as if I'm getting up early for school...

No, I'm actually going to take a shower, and I'll wash my clothes so I can wear them again tomorrow since I like them so much.

…

I hold the towel around me securely as I blow-dry my hair, sending water flying. The door slams open and I let out a cry, seeing Touko.

"YOU!" she exclaims.

"YOU!" I yelp. "I'm only wearing a towel, GET OUT!" Touko crosses her arms.

"No, cause I know you're going to sneak out to go to school before me. Not happening," she says. "I don't want those bullies to bother you again, so I'm gonna stay with you ALL day, and you cannot leave my sight for even a millisecond." I gape at her.

"What!? You can't do that!" She smirks at me and becomes all high-and-mighty.

"Yes, I can, because I can." With that, she walks away, leaving the door wide open. I slam it shut in irritation.

_This_ is why I didn't want her to know of the bullies. Dammit!

I change into an orange tank top, some navy shorts, and a pair of tennis shoes. I run downstairs and see Touko has worn her outfit from yesterday AGAIN. I swear, she has a hundred pairs of the same thing. Touko has her eyebrows raised as she munches on a bowl of cereal. I head over to the cabinet and pull out a box of cinnamon crunch before pouring orange juice all over it.

Touko gives me a look.

"Now, THAT is weird," she says. "You never get sick of that combination, do you?" I blow my bangs our of my face, and tuck some hair behind my ear so all that is left is the short braid in front.

"Nope," I respond, and start slurping. Touko grins, and does the same. We dump our bowls into the sink, and I can't help not being mad at her anymore. She's always been this way, able to make everyone's mood turn a full 360. She runs to the door.

"C'mon! Let's get school overwith! Bianca, Cheren, and I are going to have a lunch exchange at school."

…

As we walk from our last class to lunch, I see my personal group of bullies sauntering down the hall. I hide behind Touko's big hair, and try to meld in while Cheren and Touko talk in a bubbly energetic way. Bianca is quiet as always according to Touko. I've never eaten lunch with them.

Either I've been beaten up by my bullies, or sitting alone in the restroom, OR out on the roof, hiding. We walk into the cafeteria, and sit down at a table near the window.

"Now, like, you need to stop putting these rice balls in my lunch box when we exchange them," Cheren says annoyed. Touko chortles.

"Deal with it mr." Bianca sighs, and glares out the window.

"What's wrong with you?" Cheren asks with a lot of concern.

"I'm trying to remember a math formula, but I can't..." she states. Cheren blinks.

"I don't even understand school subjects, let's just get back to lunch." I poke at my spaghetti. Touko and Cheren continue spouting off random crap, as I dose off.

"-...have you heard? Some kids from our school have gone missing," Cheren says in a hushed voice. My eyes snap open, and I look across the table at him.

"Really?" Touko frowns.

"Yes, and it's been going on for a while now," Cheren says. "Which means all of us have to be on guard."

Kids. Kids from our _school_.

I feel a wave of nervousness settle over me, and I set my fork down. Then that means Touko is in danger. I look at the table in deep thought.

"...Maria!" I jump, and look to my left. Touko giggles.

"It's time for class."

…

"I have club activities to go to," Touko tells me. "Head straight home, and tell me if the bullies bother you again." She slams her fist into her palm. "I'll knock 'em out for ya!" With a wave, she jogs off towards the track and field behind the school.

I hold my hand up as a wave before letting it fall to my side.

…

I bolt to my feet when I realize something. I shouldn't have come home. I should've stayed with Touko and made sure she was alright on the way home. It's dark now, and she isn't back yet.

I throw my leather jacket on, and run downstairs. I see auntie at the table.

"I'm going out-" I pause, and walk over to her. She's holding a tissue to her face, and sobbing. My eyes widen.

"What...happened?" She wipes her eyes.

"Touko is missing."

* * *

**Yeaaaah! Cliffy for New Years! ;) Happy New Years peoples! ^-^**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty**


	4. Chapter 3

_Kingdoms_

* * *

Chapter 3

**Okay! New chapter here~ I'm afraid it won't be very long due to where I want it to end. ;)**

* * *

I'm throwing the door open before auntie can even call out. My feet pound against the concrete as I run towards the school. Maybe Touko left some clues to where she could be. I don't care if it's after curfew for those my age, I'm searching for Touko no matter what. The lamps on the street light the way for me to find my way in the dark.

All the shadows around me seem to be making shapes around me, and I can't help as if I'm being follow. However, the light around me seems to become a protective cloak, as I make my way to the dark school.

Stopping in front of the gates, I pant heavily. It's locked. I glance to the side, and see a small shed in the distance towards the west side of the school. Turning myself in that direction, I stumble through the darkness towards the shed.

Once I stop in front of it, I pull a couple empty boxes in front of me, and stack them like stairs. Climbing up carefully, I make sure not to break them, and push off so I can grab onto the edge of the shed's roof.

Using all the muscle I can, I drag myself up the tin roof, making lots of noise, and cringing at how obvious I am. If the school guard finds me, I'm done for. I tiptoe across the small building, and jump off it and onto the soft dirt inside school grounds. I look around carefully, before stealing towards the back of school, where the track and field is located.

The school is a deathly silent place, and I can't help looking around myself, hoping no one is lurking in the darkest corners. Reaching the circular track, I head over to the benches, and look on the ground for something that is Touko's.

Nothing is to be found. I wipe the dirt from my hands, and sigh. Maybe she disappeared on her way home instead of at school. I tell myself this over and over, before running home quickly, wanting nothing more to get away from the silence that plagued my surroundings.

..~~~..

I lie on my bed at home, and stare at the ceiling, my arms splayed across the sheets. I sigh, and close my eyes, trying to think of how to find Touko. I flip the TV on, and start watching cartoons, but it seems as if newscasts begin showing up as soon as I look at the screen. I groan, as the same broadcast from a couple days ago comes on, and talks about the disappearances of children, as well as the nightmare problem, and how they might be linked, as well as the doctors who help people.

I bolt up.

That's it! I pull the sheets up to my chin. Tomorrow, after lunch at school, I could go to those doctors, and ask for help from them. They might know something about Touko's disappearance, as well as that weird dream I had this morning. I roll over, and force myself to sleep.

..~~~..

Shadows circle around me, and poke at me, their touch is as cold as ice, and as sharp as steel. I flinch, but am unable to cry out.

"The first to go..." a wispy voice says. "More to follow..."

Another one joins it.

"...8 are chosen, and so more oppose them." I try to curl into a ball.

"...You cannot escape your destiny..."

..~~~..

I run to school, for the first time ever, eager to get the first few hours over with. I'm wearing the same clothes from two days ago; jacket, blue top, jean shorts, and boots...I guess I really am a lot like Touko.

Pushing the nightmare from my mind, I join up with Bianca and Cheren. Cheren is sobbing into a napkin and Bianca looks pissed off. She cracks her knuckles.

"Whoever took Touko is gonna die," she states. I edge away from her, and comfort Cheren. He blows his nose.

"I-I, c-can't believe she's g-gone!" he wails. I wrap an arm around his shoulder and lead him to class as Bianca glares at everything around her.

..~~~..

Lunch couldn't have come any slower, but I eat a bread roll in small pieces. My stomach is still hurting from when I woke up. I refuse to believe that I was actually hurt by a dream; that's ridiculous. Cheren pokes my shoulder.

"Umm..." he starts, and I turn to see my group of bullies heading towards me.

"We need to talk," the main one says, and he flicks some shaggy brown hair out of his eyes. I stare at him evenly.

"How come?"

"Come to the roof and find out," he grins, and leans down towards my ear. "If you wanna know about your precious Touko, that is."

I glare at him, and follow the group out of the cafeteria.

"Maria!" Cheren calls after me. "Don't go with them!"

All six of us head up the stairs, one after another, until we reach the roof. Walking into the fresh air, I stand off against them, and cross my arms.

"Where's Touko?" I demand.

"Seriously?" the brunette says. "You bought our lie? We don't have a clue where Touko is." I feel my breath catch.

"You ba-" I start, but he grabs me by my collar and shoves me into the door leading back inside the school.

"You eyecist!" I manage to choke out as he presses me hard against the metal door.

"You're vermin," he tells me. I look at him out of one eye. "You are nothing, useless, unneeded, and stupid. I can't believe you followed us up here." I don't say anything.

"You and your black eyes...those bring bad luck, so you've brought this upon yourself!" I still stay silent. He bangs my head against the door.

"Are you listening!?" he snaps. "I hope you disappear like that freak Touko. You two are a perfect pair of weirdos. I hope you both are taken!" My eyes snap open and I glare at him, but he continues talking.

"Everyone in town has been talking about it! We are being saved from you. We are being cleansed of your existence!" I yell loudly, and shove him off me.

"You can bad mouth me all you want," I say, my voice like a whip. "But if you insult my family, the one who took me in despite what others thought, you've got something coming to you!" He smirks.

"What can a weakling like you do?"

"SHUT UP!" I shout, and they do. I mean...they really _do_. They just stare at me, unable to speak. I feel the blood in my veins fire up.

"After all these years," I say. "After all you put my through, and just because of my _eyes_!" I take a step forward.

"I never did a single thing to stop you, knowing fully well I was allowing you to win. I couldn't let my family worry." I crack my knuckles. "But once and for all, you're going to get punishment as if it were your last day on earth!"

I leap forward, and slam my fist into the first bullies' face. He goes flying, and is out cold. I pant heavily, knowing if I were to do more, I could get in serious trouble. I glare at the rest, my eyes flashing.

"If any of you bother me again," I whisper. "You'll regret it." I stalk towards the doors of the school, and run full throttle into town.

..~~~..

As I head towards the tall hospital, I'm tripped, cursed, and glared at. I wish I wasn't so popular...

The pasty white building looms above me as I brush off some dirt from a biker who tried to run me over. The electronic doors open, and I step inside.

"Need some help?" the woman at the circulation desk asks. I nod.

"Can I speak with a doctor please?" I inquire. She picks up a phone, and speaks on it.

"Please wait a moment, someone is on their way." I head over to the waiting area, and sit down. A few minutes later, a man in a lab coat steps in front of me.

"Need something?" he asks. I nod.

"My friend went missing," I say. "I was wondering what you could tell me."

"Young lady," he says, his voice sounding a bit...off. "Many children have gone missing."

"But I heard that you guys think there's a connection between the disappearances, as well as the nightmares people are having." He smiles, his face crinkling.

"Of course there are," he says, his hand clasping around my wrist like a vice. "Research."

I suddenly get a gut feeling.

_Get out!_ my head screams. I stand up.

"I need to go," I say, but his hand tightens on my wrist.

"Why? You just got here," he says, his fake kindness seeping out. I swallow.

"Sorry, I've got to go."

"I'm sorry too," he says, and I feel a prick before everything goes fuzzy.

..~~~..

My eyes slowly open, and I feel sluggish.

Tilting my head to the side, I feel nauseated. What...happened? I try to sit up, but my arms are stuck by my sides, and my legs are numb. I open my eyes wider, and look around to see that I'm strapped to a table.

"Now, this won't hurt a bit," a false, soothing voice says.

"No!" a young boy's voice screeches. I look over and see two people in white coats injecting something into his arm.

"We're just testing to see if your chemical makeup has the right strands to it," one scientist says. "It's for the betterment of our country."

He screams, pulling at his bindings, before he falls lifeless onto the cot. His chest doesn't move.

"It didn't work," the second says. "Oh well." They turn to another child; a girl. The same process happens, and she ends up the same way.

I feel a scream crawling up my throat, but I bite it down, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I need to get out of here! Too late. The duo turn to me, and walk over.

"Hello there sweety!" the first says. "We're just testing something to see if you are the chosen one we've been looking for!" I tremble, wanting nothing more than to scream, but the prick comes and there's nothing I can do about it.

Liquid fire runs through my entire body, and I writhe on the cot, pulling at my restraints. My eyes go white.

_No! I can't go! I need to find Touko!_ The blankness in my vision speckles away, and I blink at the two in lab coats. They stare at me in awe.

"She's the one!" the second whispers, and they begin writing furiously on their computers. The first unties me, and I fall onto the ground.

I feel sick, like all the times I've ever been sick rolled into one. I vomit on the ground, and pass out then and there.

..~~~..

The smell of grass is what I inhale next. My eyes feel crusty as I open them, and look around. I'm out...in the woods!?

Sitting up, I look around. How come they let me go? I push myself to my feet, and hear a faint hissing sounds, as if there were a leak in a pipe. But that couldn't be...not out in a forest.

Listening keenly, I pull nervously on my left braid, and look at my surroundings. This is exactly where I woke up 8 years ago. The sound gets louder, and I whirl around. A sparkling oval is floating in front of me. It's a soft white, and it pulses like a heartbeat. I stare for what seems like an eternity, then walk towards it. Leaning, I peer around, and see an empty space on the other side, before look back.

It's...only visible from this side... I stop in front of it and stare.

"What is this?" I ask aloud.

_A portal?_ comes my mind's reply. I swallow, my chest feels tight, and I get this sensation of wanting to walk over and step through it.

….How come?

"Over there!" a voice shouts. "I see her! And there's the pathway!"

My pulse quickens. I can't let them get me, and I can't let them go through the portal!

Wait...why can't I let them through the portal?! I clench my fists as I hear crashing behind me.

No choice.

I throw myself into a glowing oblivion.

..~~~..

It's damp. The ground, and everything around me. I've been lying here for about five minutes...but that was when I woke up.

Who knows how long I've been out cold... I struggle into a sitting position, and almost yelp in terror. I'm practically in a jungle, and there is a large, green bug thing looking right at me.

"Caterpieee!" I chirps.

"AIIIIIIEEEEEE!" I scream, my voice echoing through the trees as vines swinging back and forth.

"Look there!" a quiet voice says.

"It's an enemy!"

"Kill her!"

"She must be in league with the Greens!"

"Yes! Destroy the Greens! Long rule the Blues!"

That's when the world around me explodes.

* * *

**Awwwwww yessssss! This is the part I've been REEEEALLY wanting to get to for FOREVER! ;)**

**Tell me what you thinks guys! ^.^**

**~Misty**


	5. Chapter 4

_Kingdoms_

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Arrows shower down and I barely roll to the side. Who knew I had such good reflexes?

Wait, this is not the time! Leaping to my feet, I start sprinting through the forest, pushing branches out of my face, and passing several freaky looking animals. Several winged bug looking things fly up in front of me and I scream, covering my face with my arms.

"Butterfreeeeee!" I stumble blindly through the cloud of wings and large red eyes before tripping and rolling down a hill.

"She's escaping!" someone behind me shouts. "After her!" My heart starts to quicken.

My priority is to GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THESE FREAKS BEHIND ME! I start running; leaping over tree stumps, dodging weird looking animals, ducking through underbrush, and sidestepping arrows. The forest begins to get thicker and harder to navigate through. Grunting, I squeeze through two trees which are close to each other as an ax flies and lodges itself in the trunk right where my head had been.

"CRAP!" I shriek, and whip around, knowing I will be dead if I waste even a second. My bare legs are getting covered with scrapes upon scratches, and blood is staining my socks. "Stop her at the grove ahead!" a high pitched voice squeals.

I swallow the lump in my throat, and practically groan as I see a field of brambles ahead. The group behind me is getting closer, and I have no choice. I dive into the sea of thorns, and feel it all tugging at my hair, and clothes. My face has never been in so much pain in my life, and I thought being beat up by bullies was bad.

"Go around!" I hear someone command from behind me.

"We'll catch her on the other side!"

I skid to a halt, and crouch down. If they head to the other side, and I stay here, then they won't catch me.

"Send in the Pokemon! Have them flush her out!" My heart starts racing again. Well, never mind. I stagger to my feet, and propel myself through the brambles. I'm starting to get numb to the feeling of pain...

Bursting out of the thorns, I send shards from the bramble vines flying.

"There she is!" a voice screeches. "Kill her now!" I miraculously dodge by tripping over a rock, and hit the ground as a stream of arrows fly over my head.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I scream.

Suddenly, I hear twenty screams in terror.

"It's him!" someone yelps. "Glowing Eye!"

"The Eye of Death!" another exclaims. Looking over my shoulder, I see a tall, hooded figure fly down in a cloak, holding a knife.

I watch in fascination as they attack my pursuers and fend off the shadow like villains. The bad guys flee within seconds. I still never saw what they looked like... The figure holds his dagger by his side.

I see blood on it. I gulp.

Is he going to kill me next? Turning to me, I see his face, and gasp. A single eye is glowing green, until he covers it with an eyepatch. His hair is pitch black, and his skin is slightly darkened; his face is expressionless. I stare.

Sheathing his knife into a scabbard, he walks over to me.

"Are you injured?" he asks. I blink, and push myself to my feet.

"Yes, I'm-"

Suddenly, my senses seem to short circuit and I pass out then and there.

..~~~..

After fainting so many times, you'd think I'd have gotten enough sleep...as well as gotten used to it.

However, I'm not used to dealing with change well. A crackling fire is what causes my ears to perk up. My eyes widen. I couldn't be in danger still, right!?

I remember the time some kids in my neighborhood tied me up and tried to set me on fire as a "game"...which didn't go over well. I shriek, and dive away from the fire, hiding behind a tree stump.

After a moment, I look up, and see the boy from before watching me. I blink, and realize that the fire is simply a camping one. I look and see that his cape is fastened around my neck. I blink, and look over at him.

"S-sorry..." I say, and sit down closer to him, but still well away from the fire. I shudder. I really need to put my fears away. After an awkward while, I steal a glance at the boy. He is staring at the fire blankly.

Fiddling my fingers together, I watch him for a moment before opening my mouth.

"I-I'm Maria," I blurt out, then blush, feeling stupid. "...What's your name?" He looks away from the fire.

"Raven," he answers. I nod slowly.

"Ah...okay..." We're both quiet again.

"Well..." I say. "Thank you for saving me from...whatever those things were." He doesn't answer for a bit, and doesn't even acknowledge my thanks.

"Why are you in Blue Territory?" he asks.

"Eh...what?" I say in confusion. He gives me a once over.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" he asks. I immediately look away from his single eye and stare at my knees.

"Ah..well, no,...I somehow got here...and I'm surprised you aren't freaking out because of my eyes, cause people think I'm bad luck if I'm around them, and I think it's weird that I am here, because I must be dreaming, because I somehow jumped through a portal, and-" I stop.

"I'm rambling, I'm sorry!" I say, pulling the hood over my head and lying down. "I'll shut up now."

Raven doesn't respond. I rub my forehead. What is wrong with me? And what's wrong with him!? He's even less talkative than ME!

I peek over at him, and watch as he sharpens his knife. I close my eyes. If he were to kill me, he would've already done it by now.

"We need to leave now," he says, and suddenly, water is flying onto the fire, putting it out. I jump up.

"Why?" I ask. "And where?" He walks over to me, and picks me up.

"W-what!?" I yelp. "Put me down! I don't want a piggy back ride!"

"Blues are in the area," he tells me. "You cannot fight, so it would be better to escape now. "

"But why are you carrying me!?"

"Because I don't want to be slowed down. How do you think you got here?" I hit him on the head, and immediately regret it.

_CRAP_!

"A-anyway," I say, hoping he won't dump me here to become dead meat. "Let's get out of here." He suddenly begins sprinting quickly through the woods, before jumping up and running across the tree branches.

I duck my head down so that I don't hit anything.

..~~~..

Opening my eyes, I look around to see that the world is finally covered in sunshine, seeing that I had arrived here in the middle of the night. I'm still on Raven's back. He looks over his shoulder.

"You're awake," he states, and I nod.

"Umm, yeah."

"You drool." I jerk backwards, and almost fall off his back before wiping my mouth furiously.

"I'm sorry!" I yelp. He sets me down.

"Well, if you can move around that much, you should walk," he says. I nod, and follow behind him.

"So...you have been up all night?" I ask.

"Yes." I sigh inwardly.

"I'm sorry," I tell him.

"Why?"

"Well..." I start, but don't know what to say. Raven stops, and I bump into him.

"What?" I ask, and look around him, before gasping.

"We're here," he says, as I stare in awe down at a grand castle surrounded by a village.

"Wow..."

* * *

**Okay! That's all for nowwwww!**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty**


	6. Chapter 5

_Kingdoms_

* * *

Chapter 5

**Thanks a bunch Malory78090 for giving me the shipping name: Raviashipping. It's really cute! ^-^**

* * *

We make our way down towards the village; my arms and legs feel sore and throb; I would tell Raven I'm feeling dizzy, but I don't know if he would care or not. The two of us finally reach the end of the grassy hillside and head across the firmly packed dirt before walking into town. I look around, blinking at all the medieval clad people and buildings surrounding me.

Raven is extremely fast, so I try to keep up. Everyone around me stares at the two of us...no...they are staring at me.

"Umm, why are they staring at me?" I ask.

"You are dressed strangely," he replies simply. I bite my lip, and keep my head down as I did back when people scorned me. At least here, they don't seem to have malicious expressions and want to inflict pain upon me.

Suddenly, I feel something sorta heavy drop onto my back. Looking over my shoulder, I see a green spider the size of a dinner plate.

"Spinarak!" it chirps.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I scream, and start running around in circles, trying to get it off. The gigantic spider only hugs onto me tighter and I keep on shrieking.

Tripping blindly through the streets, I approach a stream and stone bridge. I'm about to fall into the stream, when someone grabs me around my middle. I'm stopped from running into the water, and I feel the spider pulled from my back.

Looking up, I see Raven holding the green bug gently on his palm as it crawls up his shoulder and happily clicks its pincers. I shiver.

"T-thanks," I stutter.

Raven gives me a blank look. "Please don't act out like that again. It just warrants unwanted attention," he tells me. I nod and look at the grassy ground.

"Jeez, what a weird kid," I hear and glance over my shoulder.

"Never seen a Spinarak before?"

"It's just a Pokemon..."

I look around nervously. "Did I do something wrong?" I ask. Raven doesn't answer, and allows the so-called "Spinarak" to crawl off his arm and onto the ground.

Wait.

They just said Pokemon a minute ago...

I stare wide eyed as the Spinarak disappears behind a building. "Umm, Raven?" I ask with a gulp. "They said that was a _Pokemon_, right?" He looks at me.

"Yes."

"So...all these...creatures I'm seeing...are Pokemon?" I trail off, and watch as several different...Pokemon walk around with humans, helping them with work.

Feeling dizzy, I put a hand to my head. Pokemon are real? I don't believe this...

"Come back Girafarig!" a voice calls, and I turn to see a pokemon prancing towards me. My eyes widen, as I am knocked over by it.

"Giiii!" I cries, and licks my face. I stare at it in complete shock.

My last thought, is that it has...a face on its tail.

Then I pass out.

..~~~..

I blink and blearily see a pasty white ceiling above me. The coolness of a wet rag rests on my forehead, and I reach up to remove it before sitting up. Cerulean colored sheets fall from my shoulders and I look around to see that I'm in a small room. The walls are sky blue with wispy clouds pained onto them, there is another bed across from mine with a pink blanket covering the top, an Oaken wardrobe pushed into the far corner, as well as two chests of drawers. Looking to my left, I see that my bed is to the right of the black door.

I'm getting out of my bed when I notice that all my wounds have treated, cleaned, and that I have a few bandages covering my arms and legs. I stand up, and make my way to the door.

Grasping the knob, I pull it open. Looking down, I see an odd looking Pokemon. I gulp. This is going to be hard to get used too...

It walks inside, and I watch as it carries a tray on its head over to a small table before beckoning me over.

"Chansey!" it says happily. Walking over slowly, I look at the contents as they sit on the tray. A glass of water, a few blue pills, and some bread. I blink.

"Am I supposed to take this?" I ask. "Chan chan!"

Realizing I won't get an actual answer, I take the pills and chew the moist bread.

"Chanseyyy!" the pokemon says, clapping its...hands? That's when I notice an egg in a pouch on it's midsection. I choke.

"What the hell?" I mutter, wiping my mouth. The pokemon looks at me in worry.

"I'm fine," I tell it, and it smiles.

"Chaansey!" I suddenly start giggling, unable to help it. Peels of laughter echo through the room and out of the slightly opened door. After a minute, I stop, and look down at the pokemon.

"Now what?" I ask. It jumps, as if suddenly remembering something, and pulls on my hand. Getting up, I follow as it drags me from the room, but not before I notice my leather jacket and grab it from the hook on the door. I pull it on as we exit, and head down the hallway. The interior of whatever building I'm in is amazing. The smooth, almost translucent stone walls have a modern look to them, as they have no leans marring its expanse.

I look around in wonder as we head down some smooth stairs that spiral in a large curve until stopping at a large room. My eyes bug out, and I stare in awe.

I hear the tickle of a glass, and look up to see a beautiful, youthful woman sitting in a chair at the middle of the room. She is wearing a shimmering, white gown; her feet are covered in cloth slippers, and her silver hair is tied up and twisted into a jeweled headdress.

"Come over here, dear," she says, and I blink at her in a stupor before the pokemon pulls me over and has me sit opposite of the woman.

"Welcome, Maria," she says, setting her glass goblet down on the small, circular table between us. I clench my hands tightly on my lap, wondering what I should say.

"Do you feel better?" she asks me. "I healed your wounds, and made sure you were placed under the care of my dear friend here." The woman inclines her head at the pokemon.

"Chansey!" it says, and bows. I look back at her.

"Who...are you exactly?" I ask, my voice suddenly coming back. She smiles at me, her gold eyes twinkling.

"I am called the Caretaker," she explains. "As you might know from the attack you experienced from the Blues, there is a...tension between two groups in our lands. And since I am the governor of this neutral territory, I'm called the Caretaker, as I am the one who gives protection to those who want to live here in peace."

I blink. "What are the Blues?" I ask. "I also heard them say I was a 'Green'."

She nods slowly. "I heard that you don't know much about Pokemon," she says, not exactly answering my question. I nod. "Well, in this land, there are eighteen kingdoms. Each kingdom has their own Pokemon type that they call their own."

"Like a mascot?"

The Caretaker just blinks at me. I close my mouth.

"Now, as I was saying," she continues. "Half of the kingdoms formed an alliance behind the backs of the other half. That infuriated the remaining nine, and they began a war, thus becoming the Blue side and the Green side."

"But why do they call themselves that?"

The Caretaker holds a hand up to her mouth as it is covered in her flowing sleeve, and slightly laughs. "For the sole reason that one side has blue eyes, and the others have green."

I raise my eyebrows. "That's dumb," I say. "What about hazel, brown, and gray eyes?"

"For some reason, even if they have a different color eyes, there will be speckles of either blue or green in their irises." I cross my arms, mulling this over in my mind.

"Huh..."

She smiles at me.

"Miss?" I start, but she holds up a slender hand to stop me.

"Call me Alice," she says, and I nod.

"Oh, okay, umm, Alice this is a bit off topic, but how did I get here?" I inquire. She nods.

"I knew you were going to ask that," she states. "Well, I'm not sure exactly, but you've traveled from time and space and arrived in our world."

I feel my chest freeze up, and I stare, wide eyed at her.

"You...you're not serious, are you?" I say, my throat feeling strangled. "If I'm here, how can I save Touko?" My voice rises up in near panic. She reaches across the table and places a hand on my shoulder, and I'm instantly calmed down.

"It is alright," she says. "From what I know, you aren't the only one to have traveled here."

I frown. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Several other children have appeared here in different locations," she says. "It's been within the last month."

I slump back into my chair.

"Please tell me your side of the story," Alice asks.

I nod numbly. "Well, where I'm from, Pokemon don't exist...well, at least...not anymore," I say. "They went extinct." Alice's face creases slightly.

"I'm not sure exactly, but where I'm from, people are obsessed with where they went and how. I never really cared. Recently, kids around my age have started disappearing, and/or they began having these terrifying nightmares which caused mental problems." I let out a breath before continuing. "I had a couple nightmares, but it didn't really bother me too much. However, when Touko disappeared...I..."

Swallowing hard I bite my lip. "I knew that people who had nightmares had linked it to the disappearance of the kids, so I went to the source of the information, which was the wellness center in my town. They said some weird stuff, and then I was knocked out. After waking up, I found myself strapped to a table, and they injected something into me after failed attempts with others. I thought I was going to die."

I feel fear rise up in my throat, and Alice squeezes my shoulder reassuringly. "But when I thought of Touko, and how I had to get back to her, I somehow lived. The next thing I knew, was that I was outside in the forest, and there was this glowing oval in front of me." "A portal..." Alice says softly. I nod. "I thought that was what it was, and I felt some strange need to go through it," I say. "I never would've before. I felt as if...I was drawn to it by something inside me."

Alice nods. "As had the others," she states.

I frown. "Then I woke up and was attacked by some nasty people...but I never saw them so I'm not sure that they were people..."

Alice studies me for a moment. "There's something you left out," she says. I frown, not understanding. Shaking her head, she just smiles.

"Please explain about your family," she says. "This...Touko...who is she?"

"She's my cousin," I say. "Well, for as long as I remember, at least."

"Which means?"

"Well, I woke up in the forest around eleven years ago without any memory. My auntie said that I had amnesia, because I've lived with them for my whole life...at least, after my parents abandoned me." Alice looks at me sadly.

Shaking my head, I look up at her. "Well, so Touko and her mom took me in. That's about it."

Alice nods. "Could you describe what your cousin looks like?" she inquires and I nod.

"She has super long brown hair which she wears in a ponytail almost all the time, her eyes are blue, she like tanktops, vests, short shorts, a ball cap, and boots. And that is what she wore when she...disappeared."

Alice nods. "I see," she says, before beckoning her Chansey over and whispering to it.

"You must be tired," she says, turning back to me. "When Raven comes back, I'll gather everyone together, and I'll explain everything."

Standing up, Alice smiles. "Go back with Chansey to your room. There's a surprise for you there." I nod, and clasp my hands together.

"T-thanks!" I say, still mesmerized by her serenity.

Alice walks away and disappears by walking down the left side golden pathway behind a water fall which I hadn't noticed before. A small pool is where the waterfall dumps its content into, and I head over to the side of the room while Chansey watches me. Looking into the pool, I see some pokemon swimming around.

Leaning down, I reach out a hand, and barely touch the water. Suddenly, a sleek, pink pokemon leaps into the air, sending water everywhere.

"Gorebyss.." it says, and dives back into the water. My eyes widen and I feel my mouth parting into a happy grin. I peer down farther into the pool, and see a pokemon that looks like a piece of coral, one that looks like a fish but has a horn on top of its head, as well as a heart shaped one that swims around in a school.

"Chan chan!" the pokemon behind me says, and I turn away from the water.

"Oh, sorry, I'll head back upstairs now," I say, and we walk to my room. Chansey waves before teetering off like the happy pink blob it is. I grin, shaking my head, and push my door open.

I'm shocked when I see someone else is in the room.

The girl looks up, and her eyes widen. "MY ROOM MATE!" she cheers, and tackles me to the floor, dropping her broom.

"Oof!" I grunt, and we fall into the hallway.

After prying the girl off, I gasp for breath. "You almost KILLED me," I rasp.

She scratches the back of her head. "Sorry! I don't know my own strength sometimes." I finally glance up to get a good look at her. She's super short, not even five foot, with curly, shoulder length blonde hair, striking green eyes with long eyelashes, and contrasting clothes, which consist of: a flowery purple tanktop, a green mini skirt, black leggings, and magenta flats.

She giggles at me, and pushes the pink flower that's sitting behind her ear into a more secure spot and helps me up.

"Let me introduce myself," she says. "I completely forgot in my excitement. I'm Summer!"

I smile. "My name is Maria."

"Ohhh that's so pretty!" she exclaims. "I hope you don't mind, but Alice said that we should room together. She said my personality would help you!"

I give her a puzzled look. "Umm, okay?"

Summer waves her hand back and forth in front of her face. "Don't take what she says too seriously. She never makes much sense," the blonde says. "Anyways, I cleaned the room a bit, hope you don't mind."

I shake my head. "No, it's not a problem."

"Oh! I heard that you're supposed to be resting, but I reeeeeally wanna show you around. We should go eat some CAKE!" She jumps up and down. "Pleeeease?"

I chuckle. "Sure, why not?" I follow the energetic girl out of our room and down the hall in the opposite direction.

That's when I realize Summer is wearing clothes like ones where I'm from. My eyebrows raise up in shock, but I don't say anything.

"C'mon!" Summer says, looking over her shoulder. "The cake should be ready about now."

"How would you know?"

"Because I baked it myself!" she chirps, and we head into a kitchen through a backdoor. I look over at an oven.

"I got help from this cutie here to cook the cakes!" Summer says, throwing her arms out, and hugging a small pokemon who's backside is on FIRE!?

"Watch out-!" I start, but the fire doesn't seem to burn her.

"What?" she asks. "Cyndaquil here would never burn anyone."

I let out a relieved sigh, and hold a hand over my heart. "Whew..."

Summer pulls a metal door open, and looks into the oven to see if the food is done yet. A sweet aroma fills the room, and I feel happiness settle over me.

"Smells delicious," I compliment.

"Thanks Mari!" she says.

"Mari?"

"Yeah, I like giving nicknames. Cyndaquil's is Cyndy."

I nod. "Oh..."

She pulls on some oven mitts and removes the cakes from the where they were baking. Setting them down on the table in the center of the kitchen, she sighs.

"I love angel food cake..."

Picking up a knife, she cuts pieces for everyone, including Cyndy, and we all dig in. Well, I hold my fork poised above the cake, and gulp.

Actual dessert...

Tearing a piece off with my fork, I stick the hot cake into my mouth.

"Amazing..." I murmur, tears forming in my eyes. "It's so good."

Whenever we got dessert at school, my bullies made sure to steal it from me, or make it taste terrible without me knowing, such as, putting pepper in my pudding, or throwing my fruit tarts out the window.

Summer turns to me. "Oh no!" I should've known it would be too hot! I'm sorry!"

I set my plate down as Summer haphazardly runs around, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, the door is thrown open, and Chansey waddles in. With its hand, it slaps the top of Summer's head.

"Owie!" she yelps, starting to cry.

"Chan chan!" the pokemon scolds her.

"It's okay," I say. "She's not tiring me out."

I freeze. How did I get the gist of what Chansey was saying? Is that normal? Summer and Alice seem to think so...

"Waahhh," Summer whines, holding her head. "I'm sowwy..."

"I'll head back to my room now," I say. Summer suddenly bounces back from her previous sobbing.

"Awesome! I'll come with!"

I give her a strange look, but we all head outside. We are almost to our room when Alice appears in the hallway.

"Ah, I see you two have met," she says. "How did it go?"

"I LOVE MY NEW ROOM MATE!" Summer cheers. "She's awesome!"

I glance down at her. "And how would you know that after five minutes...?" I mumble.

"What" Summer asks.

"N-nothing..."

"Well, I'm glad you two are getting along," she says. "I'll see you later tonight at dinner."

She starts walking away when a black streak leaps by. I feel as if it were slow motion when they pass, and I see Raven's face before time goes back to normal and he's at Alice's side in an instant.

"I have a report. Someone new has appeared," he tells her. "A new chosen one."

* * *

**Hehe, this chapter ended up being pretty long. Awesomeness...**

**Well, that was a lot of information for you guys to think over in your head. XD**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty**


	7. Chapter 6

_Kingdoms_

* * *

_My eyes are the talk of the town. Touko told me to ignore them; Black eyes are "interesting" she says. Not to my parents, who abandoned me, not to those living here, who shun me, and I can't help but feel as if I don't belong. I promise though, I will overcome my challenges. But when I and 7 others get transported to a new world we are going to get more than we bargained for. OCxOC_

* * *

~Chapter 6~

**:D Here's the next chappy!**

**(And if you want to know what the characters look like, just look at the cover image. Maria, Summer and Raven are all there. Raven is in the right hand bottom corner.)**

**And the reason I'm getting this out so early is because I'm not feeling well (boo!) but that means I don't have to go places and do things so I'm free to write. ^.^**

* * *

Raven is about to fly off when Alice stops him. "Wait," she says. "Take Summer and Maria with you."

Summer, Raven, and I all give her a look of shock, though Summer's face was the most surprise.

"Why?" he asks, and I suddenly get the impression he thinks we're a burden; I glower at him.

Summer jumps up and down. "I haven't gone in a while!" she cheers. "Yippy!"

"_Gone_?" I say in confusion.

Alice turns to me. "You weren't the first to appear here," she tells me. "And I was hoping to get to tell you everything before something big like this came up, but I guess my explanation will have to wait."

"Eh!?" I yelp. "You know stuff!? Why didn't you tell me earlier!?"

"You seemed very exhausted and I didn't want to stress you out."

I yank my braids. "GAH! You're stressing me out now!"

I hear Raven let out a small breath of air and I whirl around. "I won't be a nuisance, so stop thinking that!" I snap.

"Whoa!" Summer whistles. "She read you like a book!"

Raven just looks at me, and I cross my arms, then suddenly remember something. "So wait, you've done something like this before?" I ask Summer.

She nods. "Eh...just once, but it was very hard, and the Blues attacked us mercilessly."

"So-"

"I'm leaving," Raven says.

"Wait outside," Alice says, "they will be out in a minute."

He nods, and runs off. I realize he isn't wearing a cloak, and frown before following Summer into our room. She runs over to the wardrobe.

Alice follows us in and pulls me to the side. "I just want to tell you," she says. "That here, you need to protect yourself."

I frown. "Umm, okay." "There are two ways to do so, which someone like you can do immediately," she says. "Either you can summon pokemon to you to help you fight, or you can borrow powers from pokemon. Be sure to concentrate and all will be fine." I give her a look, but she only smiles and leaves. That's when I look over to see a cloak lying on the floor.

Picking it up, I remember that Raven had let me lie on it back when he saved me from the Blues. Guess I never returned it to him. Pulling it on, I fasten it around my neck as Summer turns around with a cloak of her own.

"Oh! I guess I don't have to tell you to put one on then!" she says.

I frown. "I just put it on because..."

_It's Raven's_.

I slap myself. "Because it was there."

"Well, we have to wear these because if we don't the Blues or the Greens will see our eyes and attack, or they will see our strange clothes, and _still_ attack."

I blanch. "They seem...murderous," I mumble.

"Who cares!" she says. "I love danger! Let's go outside with Raven!" She grabs my hand and drags me outside.

"Hooold it!" I yelp. After running through the halls and down several flights of stairs, we arrive by the gate to the castle. So we were in the castle the whole time...

I look up and see Raven is wearing another cloak. "Let's hurry," he says. "Your delay might have killed the person." I feel my face drain of color, and the three of us run down the street past people and...pokemon.

Both Summer and Raven pull up their hoods, and I do the same. Before long, we're running back up the hill from before, except this time, we head to the East.

"Where are we going?" I ask Summer as the two of us follow Raven.

"I'm guessing the person landed in Green territory," she replies.

"Landed?"

"Yeah, like how you popped out of no where. I did the same, but I was in Blue territory. I almost got mauled by the Blues and their pokemon."

I shudder. "How can you say that so calmly?"

"Eh...I dunno."

We're silent for a while as we run, until I lean over to Summer again.

"Why does Raven wear an eye patch?" I whisper.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure," she says. "But apparently from the rumors, his eye was cut out a long time ago."

I gulp. "That's gruesome..."

She nods. "I wasn't around back then, so I'm not entirely sure about it, and Alice won't tell me." She shrugs and we're both quiet for the rest of the run.

..~~~..

Raven suddenly halts, and holds up a hand signaling us to stop. All of us lie down on the grass, and look over the ledge.

Ten feet below us, there are some soldiers in green with arrows all pointed at someone lying on the ground, covering their head.

"Why are you to close to Blue territory?" a gruff voice asks. The figure below just hides their face.

"Let's take her back to the Grass Kingdom," another says.

_Grass_?

I guess I am too slow, because Summer and Raven are suddenly jumping down in front of the soldiers. Summer is by the person on the ground. I stand up, and follow, but land awkwardly on my ankle, and twist it painfully before crashing to the ground.

"GET THEM!" the Greens exclaim. I roll to the side as more arrows fly over my head.

So I'm going to go through this all over again!?

"_There are two ways to protect yourself, which someone like you can do immediately," she says. "Either you can summon pokemon to you to help you fight, or you can borrow powers from pokemon. Be sure to concentrate and all will be fine."_

Concentrate and pokemon will help me fight? I scramble over to a boulder, and hide behind it trying to regain my bearings. Raven is fighting half the soldiers with his knives while Summer is...

My eyes bug out. She's blowing an icy wind out of her mouth and freezing the arrows as they fly at her.

I don't realize I'm out in the open until I hear Summer shouts. "Watch out Mari!"

I duck as a lance flies over my head.

Summer suddenly grabs a boulder next to her which just so happens to be twice her size, and chucks it at a group of soldiers; they scatter. If Summer can do stuff like that then...can I do it too?

Putting my hands to the sides of my head, I close my eyes and concentrate.

"Maria, what are you doing!?" Summer exclaims.

"It's not working!" I shout back as my head starts to throb.

"You can't do anything!" she shoots back. "You don't even know how!" My brow furrows and I clench my teeth.

Something is starting to form in my mind...I just can't pin what it is. A sparkle of light start to glow behind my closed eyes, but it suddenly goes out as I hear Summer shriek.

My eyes flash open, and I see a boulder tipping over from above and falling straight for me.

My eyes widen, but I'm abruptly snatched up and carried to safety. I blink, and look up to see Raven holding me in his arms, looking very...stressed?

Summer is now in an angry whirlwind, and throwing boulders at the Greens.

"Retreat!" the leader calls, and they all run off with several pokemon I don't recognize in tow. Raven walks over to Summer before setting me down on the grass.

I feel very...strange. I could've DIED.

I pull my cloak around me tighter, trying to get my heart to stop beating so fast.

"Is she okay?" Raven asks Summer.

"Yeah, I think so."

Looking up I see Raven and Summer looking at an extremely tall girl lying on her stomach.

"Hey, you okay?" Summer asks.

The girl looks at us wide eyed. Raven helps her up, and I get a good look at her. She has long, pink-ish-red, blonde hair, is wearing a purple tank top, a black belt, jeans, and tennis shoes. Her green eyes are wide as she stares at us.

"Let's get her back," Raven says, and Summer lifts the girl onto her back with ease.

I stare at her. That girl has to be at least 5'9'' and Summer is CARRYING HER!?

Raven grabs my upper arm and pulls me to my feet. "Let's get out of Green Territory," he says.

..~~~..

Alice dabs a small towel against the face of whom we now know as: Lydia Rosenburg.

"Are you feeling better?" Alice asks. The girl nods, looking at the floor; she's hardly spoken.

"Summer," the Caretaker says, turning. "Please put her in Kat's room."

Summer nods, and jumps up before taking Lydia's hand and walking her out of the room. I look over at the small pool with the pokemon swimming around in it.

Where did Raven go? With perfect timing, he walks inside and looks at Alice. "I need to talk to you," he says, and she nods, before standing and following him out of the large room.

Raven slams the door behind him. I walk over to the waterfall, and sit before the pool, hugging my knees.

A pokemon I found to be called "Luvdisc" squirts water up in the air and it mists above my head.

Patting the heart shaped fish, I smile. "I bet he's going to tell her about my hindrance in his mission," I say. "He's probably pissed off that he had to save me again."

Sighing, I lie down on my side, still curled up. I can't believe the day is almost over. I need to get out of here soon and find Touko.

My eyes start to close and I doze off.

..~~~..

Yawning, I sit up and I'm lying on my bed. Summer is snoring very loudly, and her bed looks like someone had a fight; she's practically falling off of it, not to mention her hair looks like a bird's nest.

Pushing the covers off, I sit up, and use my knuckles to shove myself to my feet. The early morning sun is shining through the window on the far end of the room, and I head over to the wardrobe.

Opening it, I see to my surprise a bunch of clothing that match the ones I came in completely. I'm caught in mid-yawn and blink. Well, at least they were considerate enough to make normal clothing for me. Summer's side has clothing like what she was wearing yesterday. Huh.

Shrugging off my dirty clothes, I go to put on some of the copies, but I see a plain tank top and some shorts and decide to put them on instead. Taking off my black headband, I set it down on my nightstand, and walk over to the door. Slipping my bare feet into some bunny slippers, I head out into the hallway.

Suddenly realizing I don't know what I should do, I head down to the kitchen where Summer gave me some cake yesterday. Hopefully there is still some left... I pass the stairs that lead down to the waterfall room and see Alice walking down them.

"Oh, I was about to go and speak with you," she says. "But now is a good time as well."

I stop and blink at her.

"I hope you don't find this as a way of making you stay in our world's Neutral territory, but our scouts have had sightings of a girl with the description of your cousin."

My eyes widen. "Really?! Where!? I want to go now and find her!"

Alice holds up her hand. "But you can't just run off into danger without knowing how to protect yourself. I'm sorry I sent you with them. You weren't ready and almost got hurt. I apologize for sending you with them."

I look at the floor remembering yesterday. I can't believe I've been here for a day and a half and I've almost died twice. She has a point.

"I'm hoping you will allow us to help you so that you can find her. I have so much to tell you, and since we've been having a difficult time since you got here, I haven't been able to tell you."

I nod.

"I'll tell you later when the others wake up. It might be a while, seeing that it is five in the morning."

I snort, feeling like an early bird. She smiles kindly. I suddenly frown. "What...did Raven talk with you about?" I ask.

The Caretaker sighs. "Well, no one can really tell what he's thinking, but I know he wasn't happy about you going with him," she says, then her eyes widen slightly. "Oh, no, that's not what I meant. He doesn't dislike you, Maria."

I let out a breath, and scratch the back of my head. "Eh...it's okay," I reply. "I'm used to people not liking me."

Sighing, I walk off feeling dejected. The kitchen is pretty much empty when I enter. Looking around, I see a small white box and smell the lingering scent of cake. I walk over to it, and suddenly hear a small yelp.

Glancing down, I see Cyndy looking at me in anger. I back up.

"Sorry," I say. "I didn't see you."

It scoffs at me. "Cyn cyn!" The tiny fiery pokemon walks away. I proceed to open the box, and blink in surprise to see that there is a small slice left with an icing inscription: Mari.

Smiling, I take it, and eat it bite by bite. It tastes heavenly.

"Oh," I hear someone say, and turn. A beautiful girl stands before me; I stare. Her hair is an icy-blue shade, pulled up in a high ponytail, and is wrapped around her left shoulder; her bangs are swept to the side. She's wearing a pink blouse, white shorts, and sagging black boots which I've seen some models wear. What really strikes me, are her big eyes; they are cerulean blue.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I didn't know anyone was in here."

"I-it's a-alright," I stammer. "Who are you?"

She blinks. "Oh, I'm Luna," she says. "Luna Flores. But please call me Kat, everyone does."

I nod. "Oh, okay, I'm Maria."

She smiles. "So are you the new girl then?" she inquires. "Alice told me all about it. Oh! And Lydia is the other new girl. I met her last night because we're going to be rooming together from now on."

I frown. "From now on? How are you so sure?"

Kat's arms are crossed but she uses one hand to twirl the ends of her hair. "I've been here for...a long time," she says. "Almost as long as Raven, but not quite. I've become accustomed to living here."

I blink. "You mean..."

"No, you and Lydia are not the first to have dropped out of a portal and into this world."

* * *

**Hehe! :) I love this ending. Plus, all the girl characters have appeared! Yay! Only three more guys and the main cast will be complete!**

**~Misty**


	8. Chapter 7

_Kingdoms_

* * *

~Chapter 7~

**Malory78090: Thanks! :) This chapter will reveal even more!**

**Happy Valentine's Day, and read away~**

* * *

I stare at Kat; she just smiles. "Well, I think Alice should be waiting for everyone by now, but...you and I look like we're the only ones who wake up early."

I shrug. "I always have-_had_, to get ready for school," I reply. "I guess I'm just used to getting up earlier than most."

Kat nods. "Same here, though I was at a boarding school, and my schedule was hectic, so I always had to get up early for practice."

"Practice?"

She blinks, then giggles. "Never mind, let's go down to breakfast with everyone else.

" I follow Kat out of the kitchen, past the stairs leading to the waterfall room, and to another set which slope down into a large dining hall. I look around at everything that is a sparkling creamy color, and diamond chandeliers hang down from the ceiling seeming to glow without the help of electricity or fire.

I blink, and see one looks different from the rest. It abruptly moves, and I jump.

"Chandelure!" it says, and I stare wide eyed at it.

"It's a ghost type, so it likes playing pranks on people," Kat tells me. "You'll get used to it."

I glance away from the pokemon, and notice a long, banquet table, which is decked out in a table runner, some candles, glass goblets, and porcelain plates. I see Alice sitting at the head, with Raven next to her. Kat goes and sits on the opposite side of the Caretaker.

I stand awkwardly.

"Sit by Raven, Maria," Alice instructs.

_Well, crap_.

I unwillingly drag my feet over and plop into my seat.

"I'm soooooo tired," I hear, and look over to see Summer yawning as she sits next to me; I sigh in relief, knowing I won't have to have an awkward conversation with Raven.

"Lydia, stop hiding and c'mon!" Summer calls, and the tall girl inches down the stairs, before hunkering down next to Summer.

"Now we're just missing the boys," Kat says. "I know they didn't forget about breakfast...but what is taking them?"

Suddenly, a door to behind me slams open, and I whirl around to see a boy sprint inside.

He has messy orange hair with an odd white stripe, violet eyes with startling blue flecks, gray sweats, and bunny slippers.

"OMGNEWPEOPLEIAMSOEXCITEDWHATISFORBREAKFASTWHEREARETHEOTHERSAMILATECANI-?"

Someone from behind him hits him hard on the head.

My eyebrows shoot up and shock, and a taller boy walks out from the door.

He has dark green hair, calculating red eyes with blue dots, and is wearing a school uniform. "Stop being such a nuisance," he says. "Sit down."

"Yes, come sit," Alice agrees. "And where is...?"

Another door flies open, and a boy with blonde hair, a black suit, a beautiful face, and bright blue eyes strides in. "Ah, I am late," he says, before sitting across from Lydia. "Hello cutie."

Lydia just stares at him.

"Now, we're all here," Alice says. "Let's introduce ourselves."

"Yes, let the two of us introduce ourselves," the blonde says to Lydia who just frowns.

"Cut it out," Summer says. "You're being annoying."

"Enough," Alice says. "Introduce yourselves now."

"I'm Kat Flores."

"Summer Silverwood!"

"Lydia Rosenburg..."

"Raven."

"Maria."

Alice looks at the other boys. "And...?"

"Caspian West," says the red eyed boy.

"Eko Wood," the blondie says, swiping some hair to the side, and winking at Lydia who purses her lips.

"Venus Ray!" says the orange head. "Can we eat now?"

Alice giggles into her sleeve. "In a moment," she says. "I wanted to say something first."

We all look at her.

"Now that you've all introduced yourselves to one another, I want you all to be helpful to the new ones here, and to teach them how to take care of themselves."

Everyone except Lydia and I nod.

"I also want you to practice in pairs, then switch partners every other day," Alice continues. "So, for today, you guys will be practicing with your rooms mates."

Venus slings an arm over Caspian's shoulder. "We get to be buddies again!"

The other boy just ignores him.

"Aw, I get the boring Raven again?" Eko groans. "This is such a pain!"

Raven doesn't speak.

Summer grabs my shoulder. "We get to work together today!" she cheers happily. "I'm so excited!"

I smile. "Me too, but what are we doing exactly?"

"One other thing," Alice says, and we all quiet down. "After the end of this week of training, I'm going to take you all behind the waterfall." We all look at her.

"It's about time for you to see what is back there, so I hope you all train well. So...how about we eat?"

Summer and Venus yell loudly, and dig into their food.

"Eww! I hate vegetables!" Venus says. "Cas, take mine."

"You will lose your internal body strength if you don't eat those, and a portion of your entire mass will-" Caspian replies.

"Idun'tcarreee!" Venus cuts him off through a mouthful of cake. "Summalet'shaveuheatingcontest!"

Summer lifts her plate up. "You're on!"

Alice finishes quietly, then exits up the stairs. I stare at the race going on in front of me.

Raven, Kat, and Lydia all eat their food without noticing Summer and Venus.

Eko keeps winking at Lydia, but besides the food battle, nothing is very obnoxious. I eat some buttered bread, and drink apple juice.

I frown, remember my orange juice cereal. Setting down my fork, I feel sickened by the thought of Touko being somewhere dangerous while I'm here, stuffing my face.

Losing my appetite, I push myself up, and head out of the dining hall. Wandering around, I look for a door to the outside. Somehow, I find myself in a large courtyard; training equipment is strewn everywhere.

I head over to a punching bag which is strung up underneath a tree. Lifting up my fists, I take a swing.

"Ow!" I yelp, and shake my hand to get rid of the throbbing.

Maybe I'm punching wrong?

"Giiii!" I whirl around at the noise, and see that pokemon that jumped on me when I first arrived in the Neutral Territory. I grimace, not feeling like being knocked over at the moment.

It trots over and nudges against me; I give in, and pat the weird yellow-brown horse-like thing.

"Giiiiiii!"

I laugh a little. "Looks like you like me, huh," I declare. "Well, you, and Chansey...and that..." I shudder. "Spinarak."

The pokemon looks up at me with bright blue eyes. I sit down on the grass, and stroke its back. "Well, this is relaxing," I state.

Suddenly, Girafarig jumps to its hooves, and looks out through an archway which leads out of the castle. "GI!"

I jump up. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be relaxing anymore," I say, and run after it as it takes off into the field outside.

"Wait up!" I call after almost losing sight of it. "Umm..."

"EEEE!" something yelps, and I watch as a tiny, brown pokemon runs into the open with a bunch of white and pink ones following it.

"Zan! Zangoose!" the leader says, and they attack the poor pokemon.

"Stop!" I exclaim, running forward. "Don't hurt it!"

The larger pokemon look at me, and strike out with large claws.

Struck down, I cringe on the grass as streaks of blood well up on my arms.

"EEEE!" the hurt pokemon whines as they begin snapping at it.

"Gii!" comes Girafarig's voice as it gallops in, and uses its tail to bite at the bullies.

"ZAN ZAN!" they begin beating on Girafarig.

"Stop it!" I shriek, feeling as if it is school all over again. All the angry pokemon begin to look like my bullies, and I feel something in my chest seize up.

"STOP IT!" I command, and dive into their group, scooping up the shaking brown pokemon, and holding it in my arms as they slash at me.

"Giii!" Girafarig snorts, and bounces into the air before landing on top of the opponent. I feel bites and scratches as I hug the injured pokemon to my chest, and my mind reels as I try to think of what to do.

I squint through the barrage of attacks, and reach out to touch one of the pokemon.

Suddenly, they all stop attacking me. I open my eyes, and watch them hunker down with sad expressions.

Sitting up, I look around me before glancing down at the pokemon in my arms.

"Eeeevvuuu..." it murmurs.

Ripping part of my tanktop, I wrap up its wounds, and stand up carefully before stumbling towards the castle.

Girafarig walks beside me, and I somehow manage to make it to the archway.

I notice Summer and Raven are both in the courtyard, and I hold out the injured pokemon before tipping over and passing out.

..~~~..

Chansey gives me a scolding in whatever language pokemon have, and I feel as if I were a little kid who'd gotten in trouble for stealing cookies from a cookie jar. The pink pokemon makes me stay in bed as Summer takes care of the Pokemon I found to be called Eevee on the other side of the room.

"I can't believe you jumped into a pack of angry Zangoose!" she says. "That was incredibly stupid."

I wince at the insult. "Yeah...I know."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Summer says. "Well, I'm sure Alice actually forgot, but the Neutral Territory is called Haven. The castle is called Glory. The town is named Circle, which I find to be ridiculous, but it is in fact a perfect circle so..."

I laugh, then grunt as my stomach contracts in pain.

"No laughing," Summer chides.

"Sorry, but you just can't pull off the motherly type," I tell her.

She shrugs. "I know, which is why Kat is coming by!"

"Her? Why?" I ask.

"Well, she's kinda the leader of our whole group. She tells everyone what to do, and everyone listens to her," Summer replies.

I nod. "Oh."

"Looks like our day of training is going to be put off," the blonde says. "Well, I guess we'll just have to work harder tomorrow!"

She sets the bandaged Eevee on the floor, and it immediately scampers over to me before curling up by my head.

I smile. "It's so cute..." I say.

Summer nods, then looks at our door. "Girafarig is still waiting outside," she says. "I'm going to let him in."

The other pokemon clops into the room and walks over to me. "Giii..."

I smile, and pat its head. "It's alright," I say. "I know you're upset that you couldn't help more, but it's okay."

Summer claps her hands. "I'm soooo happy you're finally able to understand pokemon!" she says.

I blink. "Erm...yeah. I feel as if...I know what they're saying and that they aren't even speaking another language."

Summer nods. "Yeah...oh! I think Kat is almost here, so I'm gonna go train with Lydia. Byeee!" She skips out of the room, and Kat walks in.

"Looks like you got a beating," she notes, twirling some soft, blue strands of hair around her fingers. "Alice gave me some medicine to have you take. With this, you should be better by tomorrow morning."

I nod, and she gives me a vial of blue liquid. Sipping its content, I suddenly feel drowsy.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" she says, and exits the room.

I feel my eyes begin to close, and I fall asleep with the two pokemon keeping watch by my side.

* * *

**D'awww. Maria made some pokemon friends! :) Girafarig and Eevee! XD More secrets to be revealed after the week of training! :)**

**Can any of you guess who is shipped with who? ;) And Mal, I can't wait to see what shipping names you come up with! XD**

**(A list of all the OC's personalities is on my profile at the bottom if you wanna know what they're like!)**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty**


End file.
